


A Circle on Christmas

by masterroadtripper



Series: 18 Stanhope Mews [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry in a CORSET, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Its Christmas morning and Eggsy has one last present to unwrap.Set in the same alternate universe as "When a Circle is Shattered"





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy woke up on Christmas morning with a tongue in his ear. He wasn’t sure, upon an initial observation, if the tongue belonged to James, Harry, or JB. A tongue to the ear in the morning, well that wasn’t exactly something he wouldn’t put past Harry or James. Only the moon knew that the two older men could be kinky bastards sometimes. He felt the huffing and puffing against his cheek next, meaning that it was, in fact the tongue of his dog and not either of his husbands. Eggsy groaned and rubbed his eyes before opening them and revealing the black and beige face of his pug.

“Good morning JB,” he grumbled before rolling over onto his back. And right into the solid mass that was his eldest husband. Harry was still snoring lightly and snorted when Eggsy rolled into him. Looking over Harry’s body, he could see James, his tablet open on his bare chest, reading some kind of Kingsman material, from the insignia on the header of the page.

“Good morning lad,” James said, looking over at Eggsy and looking like sin. He was likely still naked, completely void of all fabrics and adornments accept for the wedding band on his finger and tortoise shell glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Mmm, morning James,” Eggsy said, puckering his lips in expectancy for a kiss. James was quick to please and gingerly leaned over Harry and placing a kiss on the youngest’s lips. But the older man had cantilevered himself too far over Harry and without his legs to help balance his body, James tipped and landed on Harry’s abdomen with little finesse. Harry woke from his sleep with a loud grunt as a full sized man landed on his stomach.

“James, what are you doing?” Eggsy watched Harry ask and tried to stifle a giggle. It wasn’t funny, Eggsy would swear down later. Truly, it shouldn’t have been and yet it was so amazingly domestic and familiar that it filled him with such joy. Using his shoulders as a base, Eggsy pushed James back to his rear end and kissed the frown off his face.

“Merry Christmas James,” he said in between kisses.

“Thank you lad,” James said and smoothed Eggsy’s hair away from his face with the hand not propping him up.

“As much as I enjoy watching you two snog, I would rather like to use the loo,” Harry said from where he laid underneath the two younger men. Eggsy laughed out loud this time and leaned back, letting Harry get free from where he was the filling in the sandwich. The eldest man, who was also still naked, walked over to the on-suite bathroom as both James and Eggsy took in the view of their husband’s shapely rear-end. One that had added some padding over time but was in no way unshapely.

“Eggsy luv,” James said, once Harry had vacated the room, and placing his tablet on the bedside table, “could you be a dear and grab me my legs?”

“O'course James,” Eggsy said, swinging his similarly naked body out of bed to grab the two metal imitations of legs off the chair in the corner specifically for them. The metal wasn’t heavy, but they were a little awkward. But with James living with prosthetics for almost a year and a half, it was a routine that was easy to fall into. So he grabbed the aluminum initiations that Kingsman designed specially for James and the connecting system that attached everything together.

“Here luv,” Eggsy said, handing the legs to James before helping the taller man rotate his body to get everything attached.

“I gotsta use the loo,” Eggsy said, “think you can manage on your own?”

“I got it handled, my dear boy, go take a leak,” James told him before leaning up as high as possible to give Eggsy a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The Christmas tree, it was a real one this year, glowed bright when Eggsy finally used the toilet and made his way down stairs. Harry was bundled up tight in his bathrobe and just in the process of handing James his daily concoction of pills and meds as Eggsy entered the kitchen. While they were all fully grown men, James didn’t trust himself to take the exact right amount of pills everyday, so Harry or Eggsy would do it, then put the bottles away in the cupboard where they belonged.

“Merry Christmas my darling boy,” Harry said before giving Eggsy a kiss that tasted vaguely like mint toothpaste and the tea he loved drinking.

“Wanna go open your presents lad?” James asked after swallowing his handful of pills with a swig of tea.

“O’course James. You aint ever gotta ask that kinda shite question,” Eggsy said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his toes as if he was five years old again. Taking the lead, Eggsy practically ran to the front room where the Christmas tree was set up. Underneath it was a few boxes Eggsy recognized, he was the one who had bought them for his husbands, and another half dozen ones he was sure he had never seen before.

Eggsy spent about forty five minutes on his hands and knees, alternating between opening boxes and watching his husbands open their presents before they finished that element of Christmas festivities. Standing, Eggsy proceeded to plop himself right in the middle of Harry and James’ legs on the couch where they sat, preserving their older knees. Harry especially would never admit it, but Eggsy knew that all the years of fighting for Kingsman had taken a toll on Harry’s joints.

“You know,” James said, running a finger up Eggsy’s thigh, hip and dangerously close to...other areas, “I think Harry and I have one more present for you to unwrap.”

“Really?” Eggsy asked teasingly, “I have no idea what it could possibly be.”

“You’re such a tease,” Harry said, “but I can assure you that whatever you think it is, is not actually correct.”

“Uh huh,” Eggsy said, crossing his arms over his still-bare torso in mock indignation.

“Unless you went snooping or have xray vision lad, I don’t think we’re on the same wavelength,” James said, raising to standing, his robotic legs making a soft wiring noise as he extended his body. The scot offered his hand to Eggsy, who eagerly grabbed it and used it to pull himself off the couch.

“Ah yes, help the man in his twenties get up but don’t help the old man,” Harry grumbled playfully before Eggsy extended his hand to him.

Pulling Harry up to his feet and in for a kiss, he whispered, “I don’t think you’re an old man Harry.” Tucking his chilled fingers into the robe that Harry wore, Eggsy felt fabric that was more coarse than a normal sleep shirt or dress shirt. It felt like the type of embroidered tablecloth that only made an appearance on special occasions. Ripping open the red bathrobe, Eggsy exposed a navy blue corset.

“Wha’s this ‘arry?” Eggsy asked, rubbing his thumbs over the course material that had just been exposed. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at, but Eggsy was sure he liked it. The corset was a wonderful shade of navy that complimented his brown eyes, plaid sleep pants and furrow of hair on his chest. It rested just below the slightly softened muscles of his pecs, pushing the muscle and skin up a little. Tightened around his waist and abdomen it slimmed him just a little more than normal and reminded him of the man that beat of Dean’s goons over four years ago in the bar. A younger Harry, a prettier Harry, a Harry all but wrapped up in a bow...all for him.

“Do you like it my dear boy?” Harry asked as James moved behind him to pull the robe off his shoulders.

“I like it very much Harry. It looks very pretty,” Eggsy said, running the tips of his fingers along the lacing at the front of the corset.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say; we’re glad you like your last present lad,” James said, leaning his chin on Harry’s bare shoulder, “would you like to finish unwrapping it upstairs?”

“Yes please James,” Eggsy said before looking Harry in the eye, “yes please Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some smutty times ensue

Eggsy jumped up on their bed with a bounce and a child-like grin towards Harry. James placed Harry’s bathrobe on the chair in the corner. The one James had purchased after Eggsy joined their relationship. The same chair that James seemed to like watching he and Harry...enjoy themselves from.

“Does this ‘urt?” Eggsy asked, reaching out from where he sat on the bed and touching the rough material that seemed to be secured tight around Harry’s ribs. He remembered talking with Gawain, Kingsman’s first and so far only transgender agent, once. Eggsy could recall him saying that after binding for even a short amount of time it could be painful, especially if it was too tight or with a material other than the special kind he was supposed to use. Therefore Eggsy wondered how much it was hurting Harry’s ribs.

“It doesn’t hurt my ribs, my dear boy,” Harry said, but must have seen the unconvinced look on Eggsy face, so he added, “if it starts to hurt, I promise I’ll say.”

Eggsy nodded his agreement to the terms that Harry had given him. Even though they weren’t really terms it was still an agreement that Eggsy was happy was in place. As rough as they sometimes got in bed, the last thing Eggsy wanted was to ever hurt Harry or James.

Eggsy smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry, his hands skimming up the front of the corset and brushing the hard peaks of the taller mans exposed nipples. The older man gasped quietly as his eyes slid closed.

“Watch yourself,” James said, tilting Harry’s head from behind and forcing the man’s eyes to make contact with the reflection in the tall mirror at Eggsy’s back. Eggsy could hear the hitch in breath as Harry watched Eggsy play with his body from the front and James from the behind.

He ran his hands up and down Harry's corset, the rough material tickling the palms of his hands.  Leaning in, he captured Harry's mouth again before starting to trail his fingertips along the rough bottom of the navy fabric.  When Eggsy leaned his head back to take a few gasping breaths of air, James turned Harry's head to kiss him as well. 

The pattern continued for near ten minutes before Eggsy felt James’ hand snake around the front of Harry’s plaid sleep pants to untie the string that kept them up around his slim hips. He felt the heat of the pants as they dropped to the ground and covered Eggsy’s bare feet.

He took one step closer to Harry, their hips becoming flush in a way that was no longer foreign and their hard cocks, one free to the air and the other still clad in pyjama bottoms, aligning side-by-side. Eggsy captured Harry’s lips as he heard a snick from behind. Then he felt the sharp twitch of Harry’s body as one of James’ fingers, likely the middle finger, breached him from behind. The middle finger, well, Eggsy was a spy and he was an experienced member of their intimate relationship. He knew James was a man of habit and therefore, having been on the receiving end of the bald man’s pleasure, he also knew which finger would be first as it was the same each and every time.

As James moved his finger into Harry’s body, Eggsy could feel the man in the middle trying to fight away from the ministrations on either side of his body. He would move forwards and have his cock stimulated but then move backwards and have his ass stimulated. The only way left to go was sideways. But he didn’t go sideways and instead held as still as possible to take the barrage. All the pent up arousal – Eggsy now wondered if he had been hard all morning and was sitting to hide the evidence – was causing Harry's muscles to rhythmically twitch under the touches from either side of his body.

“Eggsy, I think Harry is more than ready. How do you want him?” James asked, reaching over the taller man's shoulder to cup Eggsy’s cheek in his hand. The logistics of this type of activity were difficult after James’...accident. Three men but only two penises, because only heaven knows that land mines and fleshy extremities don't mix. At all. And James, well he was a naturally dominant player in their bed-based activities while Harry was more submissive. Eggsy, well, he could go either way. Regardless, Eggsy had to do some quick mental math to see what combination would make everyone happy and yet still be wicked awesome.

“Can you ride me Harry?” Eggsy asked, before taking a deep, steadying breath, “while you wear your corset?”

“I would love to dear boy,” Harry said before gasping harshly as James removed the multiple fingers from the taller man’s ass.

“Wan’ me to kiss it betta?” Eggsy teased Harry as he pushed his older spy towards the bed. Turning them around as they neared the bed, Eggsy fell backwards with little grace and bounced a couple times after his self-created crash landing. Still more dressed than Harry, Eggsy made to untie his sleep pants before he heard a gruff cough from the direction of James’ chair. Eggsy knew from experience that when he got aroused, James, while no longer able to show any hugely obvious signs of how his husbands affected him, would somehow end up getting his throat clogged. Causing him to cough, which honestly happened before the...accident, but seemingly more so now. Or maybe it was just because Eggsy recognized it now.

“Are you gonna show Harry how nicely you can get undressed for him?” James suggested, placing his hands on his hips, the plastic and metal elements of them still hidden under the sleep pants.

“Yes James, I think I will,” Eggsy replied, looking Harry, the only one of them naked at the moment, right in the eye the entire time. Maintaining eye contact still, Eggsy reached for the drawstring of his sleep pants and slowly untied it, loosening the pants which were not his. They were either Harry’s or James’, but certainly not his own. They were too long and frankly too big in the waist. Eggsy planted his heels on the bed and raised his hips, pulling his bottoms down his legs. With a little squirming, he was able to get them off and throw them in the direction of the laundry basket.

Eggsy twisted on the bed and reached over to the night side table to grab the bottle of lube once again. He opened the lid and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Tugging his hand up and down his length, he felt himself fully stiffen again.

“Go ahead Harry,” James said, motioning towards Eggsy with a hand as the bald tech wizard sat on the edge of their bed. From the end of the bed, Harry climbed on and crawled up until he straddled Eggsy’s torso. Leaning over, he kissed Eggsy for a few beats, waiting about just as long until Eggsy got fully hard again. Without breaking the kiss, Harry reached back and grabbed Eggsy’s straining erection, practically poking the older man in the rear already, and angled it up towards himself.

When the head of Eggsy’s cock breached Harry’s body, James asked, “How does that feel darling?”

“He’s really...tight,” Eggsy said, closing his eyes and willing his body to behave. He didn’t want to hurt Harry and tried to get his body to calm down enough to prevent himself from thrusting upwards.

“Hold still lad,” James told Eggsy as he moved closer to the bed and touched Harry's muscled shoulders. He dug his fingers in as if he was massaging the eldest man before pushing down with what seemed like a considerable amount of weight. Harry gasped before releasing a string of swears that would put most of Eggsy's mates on the Estates to shame.

Fully seated on Eggsy’s lap, Harry let out a few panting breaths before he seemed to decide that it would be a good time to continue. Using his toned leg muscles, he raised and lowered himself on Eggsy’s cock – and damn did it feel good. Harry seemed content to ride him for now and Eggsy, well he wasn’t going to argue with that.

“Tell Harry how good that feels darling,” James prompted from his location on the corner of the bed, now shaking with the movements of the two other men on it.

“Feels really good Harry. God you feel so good around me. Still so tight,” Eggsy said, the filth just flowing from his lips like second nature. Reaching out and putting his hands on Harry’s hips, he rubbed his thumbs along the bottom edge of the corset. Shivering, he looked up and down Harry’s body. The corset just seemed to accentuate every delicious angle and feature.

“The corset,” Eggsy grunted out to neither of them in particular, he just felt like bringing it up, “it looks so hot Harry. Just like a dream I had.”

“A dream?” James asked, prompting and teasing at the same time. “Care to share?”

“It was jus’ like this,” Eggsy said, flopping his head backwards into the pillow when Harry did something with his hips that made his stomach tense, “Harry in a corset, riding me.”

Eventually, Eggsy felt the movement start to become erratic and more clumsy. He knew that Harry’s knees would likely not thank him later in the day if they continued this way, and Harry was also likely getting tired, so Eggsy reached down and grabbed behind his rear end. Securing them closer together, Eggsy put his Kingsman grappling training to good use and effectively flipped Harry over onto his back without breaking contact.

“So strong,” James muttered, “our beautiful boy.”

Eggsy looked over his shoulder and smiled at James before continuing to thrust into Harry. The first thrust seemed to knock the air out of him and Eggsy watched Harry’s eyes roll back into his head. With Eggsy between Harry’s legs, he was able to start controlling Harry’s pleasure and his own. As fast or as slow as he felt like, though not too slow, Harry couldn’t go forever. After all the time they’ve spent being sexually active together, Eggsy knew exactly how and where to angle his thrusts to hit Harry’s prostate everytime.

And he did exactly that. He nailed the little bundle of nerves over and over again, Harry’s head thrashing against the pillow, his hair falling into his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“I’m close Eggsy,” Harry managed to grunt out.

“Go ahead Harry, come for us,” Eggsy said, leaning forwards and pressing their lips together as he felt the pulsing heat between their stomachs begin to spread. Slipping out of Harry before it became uncomfortable, Eggsy rolled over onto his back and shook out his arms, coaxing some blood back into them.

“You did so good,” Eggsy heard James say to Harry, his metal imitations wiring as he crawled onto the bed to kiss Harry.

Undoing the little tiny clasps at the front of Harry’s corset, James slipped it off him before saying, “Harry, how are you going to explain this mess to the dry cleaners?”

Eggsy snorted out a laugh over the arousal drumming through his veins. “Tell them the dog did it,” Eggsy suggested as James shifted his focus away from the cum splattered corset.

Then, James said in his voice that was the most heady combination of sweet and commanding, “and you, my sweet boy, you’re still hard and aching. Should I help you with that?”

Eggsy gasped as James gently fondled his hard and sticky dick softly, not nearly enough or with the right amount of pressure to do much other than tease.

“Do you think you could come against my stomach?” James asked, “rut against me like a little animal in heat?” Eggsy nodded, straddling James as he eased himself over onto his back. Even though James no longer had a “dick” so to speak, there was still an extremely sensitive little bud right at the front that, when stimulated, supposedly felt similar to having one’s dick stimulated.

So that’s what Eggsy did, his rock hard cock sliding up and down against James’ lower stomach, right against that little bud.

“Oh God Eggsy, that feels so good,” James praised, screwing his eyes shut, “right there, just like that.”

It only took a few more thrusts before Eggsy felt his balls tightening up against his body and the coiling in his gut getting hot and tight.

“‘M gonna come James,” Eggsy said, trying to maintain the pattern he had set.

“Not yet darling,” James said, grabbing onto Eggsy’s hips and pulling them tight together.

“Please James, I’m so close,” Eggsy sobbed, feeling so close to the edge of the precipice. It only took a few seconds more before James said, “come Eggsy, come for me sweet thing.”

And he did. His cum shooting up between their bodies. Then he felt james shake and saw him screw his eyes together. James had come too. They came together and that thought on its own seemed to push another spurt of cum out of Eggsy.

 

Once they all came down from their highs, showered together which dissolved into an amazing handjob for Eggsy, they found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room. Eggsy was sandwiched in the middle with JB on his lap and both his loves flanking him.

“Merry Christmas,” Eggsy said, smiling wistfully at the tree before kissing both the men on either side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is now May, almost exactly 6 months after christmas that I finally managed to finish this. 
> 
> I have no idea how to write smut, so my apologies if this is not spectacular. 
> 
> A new paragraph has been added thanks to one of my friends mentioning that this went from 0 to 12 billion real fast (06/04/19)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I got very into the festive spirit this year and decided to write this.
> 
> Also, I acknowledge the fact that Merlin's canonical name is Hamish. In this, his name is Hamish J. Mycroft, James being his middle name. I always thought he was a James and was disappointed to learn otherwise.


End file.
